A Sterling Knight and Danielle Campbell Love Story
by rockhead2233
Summary: I saw this story on Youtube and thought it was good. I don't own the characters or the story, I just wanted to share it with everyone. I made some minor adjustments to the story but that's it. Rated K  cause I'm not too sure. Chapters are somewhat short.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Campbell Household, California

Danielle: Mom! Where is my backpack? *panics around the house looking here and there*

Mrs. Campbell: *walks down buttoning her shirt and carrying Danielle's backpack*

Danielle: There you are. *takes backpack and yells* "Michelle! You're going to be late, and if you're late, I'll be late..i can't be late on my first day of being a senior."

Michelle: Alright Alright. *rolls eyes* Mom, are we driving or walking or the bus..

Mrs. Campbell: Well, it wouldn't hurt if i drove you guys, right?

Danielle&Michelle: *shrugs*

Danielle: Sure, mom. That's fine.

-[at summer hill]-

Michelle: *walking with Danielle towards the doors* Now, in school..you need to pretend you don't know me. Alright?

Danielle: *sigh* Sure.

Michelle: *fake smiles* Good.

-[They enter the building and find their lockers]-

Danielle: *opens locker and puts her heavy books inside and takes out stuff for math*

Hilary: DANIELLE! *runs over to her*

Danielle: *turns around surprised* Hilary! *hugs*

Hilary: *hugs back* Guess what.

Danielle: *confused* What,.?

Hilary: There is this new hotty that is in YOUR math class.

Danielle: *still confused* *points at herself* MY math class..

Hilary: Yes!

Danielle: Oh, well there is no guy in this entire school that's cute, and if there were..i wouldn't fall head over heels for them.

-[bell rings]-[in math class]-

Danielle: *picks a random seat* *takes out a book and reads*

-[all of the kids enter the classroom]-

Mrs. Miller (math teacher): OK class, before we start. I would like to introduce you to our new student.

?: *walks in*

-[all of the girls stare at him like he was Taylor Lautner, except Danielle]-

?: So, where is my seat?

Mrs. Miller: What about..in front of Miss Campbell.

?: Oh OK... *confused* Who?

Danielle: *raises hand* I'm Danielle Campbell, and I don't think you're hot-uhh..I mean, I don't think you're smart-but I'll help you..*embarrassed*

?: Oooo..k..*sits down in front of her*

Mrs. Miller: Alright, today we will do physics..which is totally not our lesson today..but why not.

-[teacher talks, blah blah blah]-

?: *turns around* So you don't think I'm smart?

Danielle: *turns away* I didn't mean to say that.

?: Oh, well I didn't introduce myself yet..I'm Sterling Knight.

Danielle: *nods and smiles* Nice to meet you.

DANIELLE'S POV: When i first met Sterling, I wasn't so crazy about him..but now that this is happening, i am falling for him. His blue eyes made it hard for me to look away..and his peachy-pink lips were cute.

Sterling: *looks over at Selena Gomez* She's hot. You know her?

AN: What do you think the ships are going to be? XD Read on.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

[Last time]

DANIELLE'S POV: When i first met Sterling, I wasn't so crazy about him..but now that this is happening, i am falling for him. His blue eyes made it hard for me to look away..and his peachy-pink lips were cute.

Sterling: *looks over at Selena Gomez* She's hot. You know her?

[Chapter 2]

Danielle: Yea, she's like the queen in this school..*rolls eyes* But I could care less.

Sterling: *winks at Selena*

Selena: *blushes and smiles*

Danielle's POV: OK, Seriously? The new kid is falling for Selena Gomez...the stupid bratty boss of our school. I can't believe it.

-Bell Rings-

Danielle: *quickly grabs her things*

Sterling: *confused* Why are you rushing?

Danielle: I have a class. If you didn't know that.

Sterling: Whoa whoa, no need for the bad attitude.

Danielle: Whatever. *leaves*

Sterling: *catches up to her* Wait, what did I do?

Danielle: *stops and goes up to him on her tippy toes* Just..get..away..from me. *continues*

Sterling: *hurt* Oh OK.

Sterling's POV- When I first met Danielle, my heart melted. I was crazy about her, but i don't think she feels the same way about me.

-School Ends, at the Campbell Household-

Michelle: AHH!

Danielle: *groans* What now?

Michelle: I just got asked out by this guy.

Danielle: Who?

Michelle: The new kid! The Hotty! Ahh!

Danielle: Sterling..?

Michelle: Yea, whatever his name is.

Danielle: Why would he ask YOU out? You don't even know him..and he on the other hand, definitely doesn't know you.

Michelle: *rolls eyes* Well, I'm not single anymore. *puts it all over her blog*

Michelle..Camp..bell..is..taken by..Sterling...Knight. *presses enter* Yup, all done.

Danielle: You have got to be kidding me.

*Door bell rings*

Danielle: *sighs* I'll get it. *goes up to door and opens it* STERLING?

Sterling: Hi.

AN: Whoa, not what you expected right? Read on.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

[Last Time]

*Door bell rings*

Danielle: *sighs* I'll get it. *goes up to door and opens it* STERLING?

Sterling: Hi.

[Chapter 3]

Danielle: *shakes head in confusedness* What are you doing here? How did you get my address? Are you stalking me? Will you leave?

Sterling: *puts hand up* I come in peace. *puts hand down* I'm here to see Michelle.

Danielle: *puts right hand on hip* Oh right..your "Girl Friend" who apparently knows nothing about you.

Sterling: *chuckles*

Michelle: *comes to door* Oh Hi Sterling! *hugs and kisses cheeks*

Danielle: *has a weird look on face*

Sterling: Can I Come in..?

Danielle: *looks at Michelle, giving her a "NO" look*

Michelle: *smirks* Sure, Sterling. Come on in.

Sterling: *comes in* Sweet place.

Danielle: I need to go get my homework from upstairs..*walks upstairs*

Michelle: So..

Sterling: Haha. Listen, I really don't like you.

Michelle: Are you breaking up with ME?

Sterling: Believe it. *smirks and leaves*

Michelle: AHH.

Danielle: What now..? *runs down stairs and trips and falls*

Michelle: DANIELLE!

Sterling: *Hears screaming and runs back inside the house* What happened?

Michelle: She fell down the stairs, She's not moving.

AN: Dang that didn't last did it, poor Danielle, what's going to happen? Read on.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

[Last Time]

Sterling: *Hears screaming and runs back inside the house* What happened?

Michelle: She fell down the stairs, She's not moving.

[Chapter 4]

Sterling: *runs his fingers through his hair* Umm..here. Scoot over. I know CPR.

Michelle: *Scoots over* OK.

Sterling: *starts CPR on Danielle*

-[a couple of seconds later]-

Danielle: *chokes and opens eyes* What..happened?

Michelle: *helps her sit up* You fell down the stairs, and..Sterling saved you.

Danielle: *surprised*

Sterling: *waves hand in front of Danielle* Um, Hi. I gave you CPR.

Danielle: *gags* What did you eat? I need to go rinse my mouth..*goes to the bathroom*

Michelle: Well, you should leave now.

Sterling: Yea, I should..Oh i almost forgot. *takes out a peice of paper and writes his cell phone number down* Give this to Danielle for me? Just in case..um, you know..something..else..happens..?..

Michelle: *rolls eyes* Yupp, sure..

Sterling: *leaves*

Danielle: *comes out* Ugh, worst experience ever..

Michelle: *gives her sterling's piece of paper*

Danielle: *looks at the paper, then looks at Michelle* What is this?

Michelle: Sterling's phone number..*hops on the couch and watches TV*

Danielle: For what? It's not like I'm going to fall down the stairs again..

Michelle: Oh whatever little sister. *Faces Danielle* Did i tell you Sterling broke up with me?

Danielle: *surprised* You guys didn't even make it for 10 minutes..

Michelle: Oh, whatever. He's a jerk, he'll be sorry..

Danielle: *thinking;he's not a jerk..he saved me* Sure..

-[at night]-

Danielle: *sleeping*

?: *throws a rock at Danielle's window*

Danielle: *rolls around her bed, tossing and turning*

?: *throws another rock*

Danielle: *wakes up and goes to window and opens it*

?: *yells* Hey.

Danielle: Sterling? Why are you here? -and stop yelling..this is a NEIGHBORHOOD..? Where people live closely to each other..they're not deaf you know.

Sterling: oh, Sorry.

Danielle: Why are you here?

Sterling: I was wondering if you wanted to hangout.

Danielle: Are you blind? It's dark outside, and it's a school night.

Sterling: Doesn't mean we can't hangout?

Danielle: *thinks to herself, and sighs* I'll be out in a minute..*shuts windows*

Sterling: *thinks-so far so good* *walks up to her front door and waits*

Danielle: *opens door, walks outside, &closes door* *confused* Why do you keep following me, and trying to talk to me?

Sterling: *closes eyes and sighs* I really like you.

Danielle: Really? *walks down the steps and sits down*

Sterling: *sits down next to her* Yea..and I was going to ask you..if you feel the same way about me.

Danielle: I do..I..I think you're nice.

Sterling: *chuckles*

Danielle: Can I ask you something?

Sterling: *looks at her* Yea, sure. Anything.

Danielle: Why did you break up with Michelle?

Sterling: *sighs* I wanted her to give me you guys' address so I could come here..tonight.

Danielle: Oh..I get it..You're falling head over heels for me.

Sterling: Am not.

Danielle: Yup, Sure. Uh huh. *playfully pushes him*

Sterling: *sighs* Texas is so different from California..Everything is natural..

Danielle: *looks at Sterling* you're from California..?

Sterling: Yea, I'm used to city lights..celebrities..and loud streets..

Danielle: Oh..

Sterling: *looks at Danielle and leans in to kiss her*

Danielle: *stands up and straightens her dress* I have to go..It's getting late.

Sterling: Oh..Um, OK. *feeling awkward*

Danielle: *opens door and turns around to face Sterling* Thanks..for saving me, by the way. *smiles*

Sterling: *stands up, no problem. anytime. You should trip more often.

Danielle: *playfully rolls eyes and giggles* 'Night. *walks in and shuts the door*

Sterling: *walks home*

AN: Midnight romance. Heh, Read on.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

[Last Time]

Sterling: *stands up, no problem. anytime. You should trip more often.

Danielle: *playfully rolls eyes and giggles* 'Night. *walks in and shuts the door*

Sterling: *walks home*

[Chapter 5]

[Next Morning]

Michelle: Mom, I'm walking to school today.

Mrs. Campbell: *pours orange juice into a mug* Alright. *takes a sip* Where's Danielle?

Michelle: *shrugs* Who knows. I'll be outside if you need me.

Danielle: *walks downstairs all tired* *yawns* Morning.

Mrs. Campbell: Good Morning Swee-, you look drowsy..?

Danielle: *goes to get her backpack* Oh it's probably *yawns* nothing..

Mrs. Campbell: *goes to Danielle and feels her fore-head* You sure?

Danielle: *nods* Yes, I'll be fine. *smiles* Bye mom!

Mrs. Campbell: *waves*

Danielle: *walks outside and starts walking to the bus stop* *puts her ear-phones in and listens to music*

Danielle: *bumps into someone and falls*

Sterling: I'm so sorry. Let me help you.

Danielle: No it's fine. It was my fault.. *looks up* Wait, Sterling? *Stands up and brushes the dirt of her pants and shirt* What are you doing here?

Sterling: Well..I live in this neighborhood.

Danielle: *picks up her backpack* Since when?

Sterling: *chuckles* You ask way to many questions.

Danielle: *laughs* I'm just curious.

Sterling: -George.

Danielle: *shakes her head and laughs* You are stalking me, aren't you?

Sterling: *shrugs*

Danielle: *Goes up to Sterling on her tippy toes* You are just-

Sterling: *kisses her*

Danielle: *kisses back and pulls away* *speechless*

Sterling: Um..

Danielle: *acts normal* What was that for?

Sterling: Something I'd like to call.. "Will you go out with me?"

Danielle: *stares at him and giving him the "are you serious" look*

Sterling: *laughs* Yes I'm serious.

Danielle: *smiles and nods* Yea, I'd love to.

Sterling: OK. I'll pick you up at 6:00 today?

Danielle: OK, that's fine. *smiles*

[At School]

Danielle: *runs up to Hilary and Taylor* You won't believe who asked ME out..

Taylor: Jake?

Danielle: Ew. No.

Hilary: Brian Lewis?

Danielle: *shakes head* Nope.

Taylor: Jus-

Danielle: *stops her before she could finish "JUSTIN"* STERLING!

Taylor and Hilary: Aww.

Danielle: -And we're going on our first date today.

Hilary: *sees Sterling flirting with Selena and her cheer squad* Really..? Then why is *points at Sterling* that happening..

Danielle: *speechless* I'll be right back.. *walks up behind Sterling* You know, I usually don't say yes to guys I just met..I actually had feelings for you.

Sterling: *turns around* Danielle? I can explain..I was-

Danielle: *stops him* Save it for another girl. I am so stupid.. *walks away with tears rolling down her cheek*

Selena: Sterling, Now that she's out of your way..

Sterling: Shut up Selena. I'm not into you anymore. *leaves*

[In Math Class]

Danielle: *tears dropping one by one*

Sterling: *feels bad* *turns around to Danielle* Danielle, I'm sorry. You're the one i love.

Danielle: *wipes her tears* Oh really? Now, tell me..how many girls have you said this to?

Sterling: *hurt* I-

AN: Oh dear, that didn't even last one day. Read on.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

[Last Time]

Sterling: *feels bad* *turns around to Danielle* Danielle, I'm sorry. You're the one i love.

Danielle: *wipes her tears* Oh really? Now, tell me..how many girls have you said this to?

Sterling: *hurt* I-

[Chapter 6]

Sterling: *hurt* I-.. I'm just trying to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Danielle: *wipes tears away* Whatever, leave me alone..

-[at lunch]-

Danielle: *sitting with Taylor,Hilary,and Ariel* *sighs*

Ariel: Dani, you seem depressed..

Taylor: *looks at Ariel like she's a retard* She's been depressed since 1st period!

Ariel: Well, i only have 4th period with her..

Hilary: *puts her hand on Danielle's arm* Don't think about Sterling anymore.. he's out. Let's find a new guy to come in..

Taylor: Yea! *looks around*

Danielle: Guys, i'm glad you guys are trying to cheer me up..but, I really had feelings for Sterling..

Ariel: -And maybe he did too, but look. He made one big mistake, and he's going to be sorry..

Danielle: *flashback*

[ Michelle: He's a jerk, he'll be sorry ]

[ Danielle: *thinking: He's not a jerk.. he saved me* Yea, sure..]

END OF FLASHBACK.

Danielle: Yea..

-[School Ends]-[at Campbell Household]-

Danielle: *sitting on the couch and watching T.V* *sighs*

Michelle: *walking down stairs with her dress and keys* I'm going out,

Danielle: *turns around and looks at Michelle* Who with?

Michelle: *grabs her bag from the rack* Some friends.

Danielle: Does mom know?

Michelle: Yes, and she's not coming home until 11:00 tonight, she has a night shift.

Danielle: Oh. So..i'm going to be home alone?

Michelle: *nods* Pretty much, just until I get back..which is around 10?

Danielle: *has a weird and worried look on her face* ok.. *continues watching tv*

Michelle: *opens door* Bye! *closes door*

Danielle: *thinking: never been home alone before..this is going to be a good night..NOT*

-[hours later]-

Danielle: *getting out of the bathroom* [she took a shower, hehe] *hears knocking on the door* Who is it?

?: *knocks louder*

Danielle: *scared and worried* Hello?

?: *pounds on the door*

Danielle: *gets a text* [I see you]


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

[Last Time]

?: *pounds on the door*

Danielle: *gets a text* [I see you]

[Chapter 7]

Danielle: *drops phone and breaths heavily*

?: *banging on door*

Danielle: *runs upstairs into her room and locks the door* Don't worry, Danielle. It's nothing..

?: *knocks louder and faster*

Danielle: *really scared* *thinks- I'll just call 911 or my mom* *goes to her desk and takes the phone and dials 9-1-1*

Police Station: Hello, what's the problem?

Danielle: *nervous* I'm-I.. I'm home alone and *gulps* someone is banging on my front door and I'm in my room.

Police Station: OK, First Dear, what is your name?

Danielle: Danielle.

Police Station: Alright, stay calm Danielle. Is your door locked?

Danielle: Yes, Ma'am.

Police Station: OK..I just sent help. Whatever you do; STAY in your room. Do not unlock it, Do not go out.

Danielle: *sniffles and gulps* OK.

-[Minutes Later]-

Police1: *takes front door down and comes in* Seems normal..

Police2: *runs upstairs and opens every room, happens to find Danielle's room locked* *knocks* Hello? Anyone?

Danielle: *stands up and unlocks door* Did you find whoever was banging on my door?

Police2: No ma'am. When was the last time you heard him?

Danielle: 7 Minutes ago.

Police2: *writes down* OK, well we didn't find anyone.

Danielle: What are you guys going to do?

Police2: There's not much we can do, but we'll be keeping an eye around this neighborhood. 12/7.

-[blah blah, they talk, they walk]-

-[Next Morning]-

Mrs. Campbell: *sitting on the couch* So the police came; and they did nothing?

Danielle: *shrugs* They said they would keep an eye around here..12/7.

Michelle: *yells* Well that's jank!

Danielle: *rolls eyes*

Mrs. Campbell: *stands up* Alright. I'm off today, and yesterday was a long night for me so I'm going to bed. *yawns*

Danielle: *stands up and sighs* Well, I'm going to go for a jog. *grabs her phone from the desk and leaves the house*

Danielle: *jogging and bumps into someone* I'm sorry, I'm—Sterling?

Sterling: *smiles* Hi Danielle.

Danielle: *gives him a weird look* *continues jogging*

Sterling: Wait! *catches up to her* Why are you ignoring me?

Danielle: *turns around and looks at him in the eye* Are you seriously asking me that question? What-ugh. I'm not going to ask.

Sterling: Danielle, I'm truly sorry.

Danielle: *sighs* I'm not going to forgive you, no matter how many times you say you're sorry. I'm not buying it. I'm broke.

Sterling: Danielle-I didn't mean to.

Danielle: *looks away* Right..look, I've got to go..bye. *walks the opposite way*

-[a couple of minutes later]-

Danielle: *still walking* *gets a text* Did you have fun last night?

AN: Wouldn't you be scared if that happened to you? Read on.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

[Last Time]

Sterling: Danielle-I didn't mean to.

Danielle: *looks away* Right..look, I've got to go..bye. *walks the opposite way*

-[a couple of minutes later]-

Danielle: *still walking* *gets a text* Did you have fun last night?

[Chapter 8]

Danielle: *covers mouth* Who the-? *texts back saying "Who are you?"

Ariel: *walking towards Danielle* Hey! What's up? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ma-

Danielle: ARIEL! I got this weird text from someone. *shows it to her*

Ariel: *reads it out loud* Did..you..have..fun..last night..

Danielle: *scared*

Ariel: Who sent you it?

Danielle: *still waiting for a reply* I don't know! I texted her, i mean him-err..IT back.

Ariel: Did you get a reply yet?

Danielle: No, not yet.

Ariel: Well, this is creepy..

Danielle: The unusual thing is,..I got a text last night from IT too..

Ariel: -and..?

Danielle: *shows it to her*

Ariel: *covers her mouth* This is creepy...times two.

Danielle: Yea, I- *new text* It's IT! *reads text*

TEXT: You don't need to know anything about me. It's MY job to know everything about YOU.

Danielle: *tears stream down her face*

Ariel: Dani? Are you OK?

Danielle: This is horrible, I can't live the rest of my life with a stranger stalking me..

Ariel: Wait-he knows where you live?

Danielle: *nods*

Ariel: HOW?

Danielle: Long story..my mom is going out tonight, and my sister has a birthday party to go to..I'll be home alone-AGAIN tonight..

Ariel: Do you want to stay at my house?

Danielle: If that's OK.

Ariel: Of course! It's a Saturday..you can stay as long as you like.

Danielle: *smiles* Thanks Ariel.

-[At Danielle's house, in her room]-

Danielle: *stuffs clothes in her bag*

Ariel: *sitting on her bean bag* Did you work things out with Sterling, yet?

Danielle: *turns around and looks at Ariel, then looks down and sighs* No..

Ariel: Oh.

Danielle: *finishes packing* OK, I'm done. *grabs her cell phone and puts in her back pocket*

-[At Ariel's House]-

Ariel: OK, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, the living room, or my room.

Danielle: Your room. I'll have someone to talk to.

Ariel: OK *walks into the kitchen and sits on a stool* Mom?

Mrs. Moore: *walks into the kitchen*Hi Ariel, Hi Danielle. *smiles*

Danielle: Hi Mrs. Moore. *smiles back*

Ariel: It's OK if Danielle spends the night here, right?

Mrs. Moore: Oh sure sweety, make yourself at home.

Danielle: Thank you guys so much. I'll go put my things upstairs.

Ariel: I'll go with you.

-[In Ariel's Room]-

Danielle: *puts her bag down*

Ariel: *looks at her clock* It's only 2:20, do you still want to go to the mall?

Danielle: Sure.

-[At The Mall]-

Danielle: *looks around* Wow, i haven't been here since—forever.

Ariel: *laughs* So, where should we go?

Danielle: Forever 21? They have the cutest things there.

Ariel: OK. *smiles*

-They walk into forever 21 and shop till they drop. After, the visit Hollister, American Eagle, Rave, and then they go to the food court-

Ariel: *sitting at the food court* This burrito is making me gag.

Danielle: *playfully rolls her eyes at Ariel* Ha ha..*gets a text* I got another text..? *reads it*

TEXT: I see you're at the mall.

Danielle: *gives it to Ariel* READ IT.

Ariel: *reads* WHAT THE?

AN: Someone's a stalkin'. Read on for more.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

[Last Time]

TEXT: I see you're at the mall.

Danielle: *gives it to Ariel* READ IT.

Ariel: *reads* WHAT THE?

[Chapter 9]

Danielle: *shakes head* This has got to stop. *texts back*

Ariel: What did you text him? I mean her..uh..I mean "it".

Danielle: "Who are you", "Why are you texting me", and "Can you stop".

Ariel: Ooh OK.

Danielle: I still don't get it. Why would they text me and follow me.

Ariel: *looks around the food court* One out of all these people must be the dope who's been texting you.

Danielle: *looks at Ariel and raises her eyebrows* Oh wow. That helps a lot.

Ariel: *still looking around the mall*

Danielle: *gets a text* *reads*

TEXT: Hmmm..you really want to know who I am? OK. I'll give you a hint. It starts with an S. and I'm texting you because maybe I was on a mission. and i will not stop, because it won't be any fun for me. :)

Danielle: *mouths out some of the words* On a mission?

Ariel: let me read. *takes phone out of her hands and reads* Starts with an S?

[Danielle and Ariel look at each other]

Danielle: S..? let's see.. Sally Hernandez..Samantha Cayton, Samuel Alto..Sterling..

Ariel: Um, Sally is too nice. -Plus, she never goes to the mall..

Danielle: Right, and Samantha is a nerd, she's always studying..

Ariel: Mhmm, and Samuel?

Danielle: *shakes her head* He and I are best friends.

Ariel: Right..what about Sterling?

Danielle: *thinks* Well..wait..no..it can't be him.

Ariel: How do you know that?

Danielle: Um, well..he's just not-he's not that type of guy..

Ariel: Are you sure?

Danielle: *stands up and gets ready to leave* Yea, I'm pretty sure..

Ariel: *stands up and grabs her shopping bags* I still can't think of anyone else who would text you..

Danielle: Yea..well, let's go back to your place and we'll think.

Ariel: Sure, let me call my mom.

-[At Ariel's House]-

Danielle: *lays down on the couch* I swear, I saw a dead deer on the side of the road.

Ariel: *laughs* Dani, you're so random.

Danielle: *takes out phone and looks at it*

Ariel: *sits up* Another text?

Danielle: *shakes head* Not this time..

Ariel: *thinks* Didn't the text say something about a mission?

Danielle: *sits up* Oh yea..what mission, though?

Ariel: *shrugs*

Danielle: I just want to know who is texting me, that's all. This is getting way to annoying.

Ariel: *yawns* Well, we should get to bed.

Danielle: *nods* We should.

-[Next Morning]-

Danielle: *sits up and yawns* *walks over to Ariel's bed* *shakes Ariel*

Ariel: *tosses over* Mom...not..now..i hate..schoo—ool..

Danielle: *laughs* Really Ariel, Really?

Ariel: *sits up and rubs eyes* Uh mornin'.

Danielle: Uh Mornin!

Ariel: *gets out of bed and walks downstairs*

Danielle: *follows*

Ariel: *goes to kitchen and opens fridge* Orange juice or Grape juice?

Danielle: Um..do you have Cran-

Ariel: -grape? Yup. *holds up a bottle of crangrape juice*

Danielle: Yum!

Ariel: *pours into two cups and gives one to Danielle*

Danielle: Thank you. *take a sip* Today is a Sunday, right?

Ariel: Yea.

Danielle: I need to get home.

Ariel: Aw ok. Do you need a ride? My mom can drive you.

Danielle: *shakes head* It's fine. It's only 10 minutes of walking..

Ariel: Are you sure?

Danielle: Yea, i'm sure. *goes upstairs to get changed and gets bags* *walks downstairs* *yells-Bye

Ariel! Thanks for the stay.

Ariel: *walks out* No problemo.

Danielle: *walks outside and starts walking*

-[5 Minutes Later]-

Danielle: *walking*

?: *grabs her arm*

Danielle: *screams*

AN: Anyone notice the absence of Sterling for the past 4 Chapters? Besides a little in Chapter 8. Can anyone guess who the person who grabbed Danielle is? It's not that hard :). Read on.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

[Last Time]

Danielle: *walking*

?: *grabs her arm*

Danielle: *screams*

[Chapter 10]

Danielle: *Screams*

?: Don't scream, its just me.

Danielle: *turns around* Sterling? *yanks arm away* Why are you here?

Sterling: Look, I'll explain later. -but right now, I need you to follow me.

Danielle: *shakes head* No, i'm not going to follow you. I'm going home. *walks away*

Sterling: *catches up to her* No please, You need to come.

Danielle: *sighs and turns around* Why?

Sterling: It's important.

Danielle: Important enough to...?

Sterling: -important enough for you to forgive m-

Danielle: Look, Sterling. I need to get home. *runs home*

-[At Home]-

Danielle: *puts bags down* Hello? Mom? Michelle?

Mrs. Campbell: *yells* In the kitchen, Danielle.

Danielle: *walks in the kitchen, happens to see her mom and a man* Hi Mom.

Mrs. Campbell: Hello sweetie, meet Eric.

Eric: *stands up and walks over to Danielle* Hello. *smiles*

Danielle: Hi..who are you?

Eric: I'm-

Mrs. Campbell: *joins conversation* Eric is my boyfriend.

Danielle: *confused* ha-what?

Mrs. Campbell: We met at the grocery store.

Danielle: What? Boyfriend? Mom! I thought you said that you weren't going to replace dad. *tears up*

Mrs. Campbell: *sits down* Well, things change.

Eric: I'll be in the living room if you need me. *kisses Danielle's Mom on the head*

Mrs. Campbell: *legs crossed* Danielle-

Danielle: You promised! *cries* I'm going for a walk. *leaves house*

Danielle: *walks to the community park and sits on a swing* *cries*

?: *comes up and pushes her gently*

Danielle: *turns around and wipes tears away* Will you stop following me? *stands up and walks the other direction*

Sterling: *runs after her* Danielle.

Danielle: *stops and turns around* What.

Sterling: Give me a chance.

Danielle: A chance to what? Be obnoxious again?

Sterling: No, I-

Danielle: Look, I have enough problems already. I don't need another one. *tears fall*

Sterling: w-w-why are you crying?

Danielle: *turns around* It's nothing. *walks away*

Sterling: *grabs her arm* Tell me.

Danielle: *sigh* You really want to know?

Sterling: Yes, I do.

Danielle: *walks over to the nearest bench and sits down*

Sterling: *follows her and sits next to her*

Danielle: When I was 9 years old..my parents divorced. My dad decided that he would go and drink..

Sterling: *looks at her* Oh I'm sorry.

Danielle: -but he drank too much, and he got ran over by a truck..everything..was torn apart. My mom felt bad, really bad..she also promised me that she would never go get another person to replace him. I had no dad, and ever since that incident happened..my mom changed. She works 7 days a week, 9 hours a day..or more. But then earlier today, I came home and saw her and her boyfriend.

Sterling: Danielle, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Danielle: Um, yea. *wipes tears away once more* I have to go. *runs home*

Danielle: *tries to cross the street but trips on a rock and falls*

Danielle's POV: I was in pain. I then saw a light coming towards me. It was car..I knew I was going to be next. To die.

Danielle: *screams*

AN: And here we see our favorite hero and heroine in the same vicinity as each other for more than 2 seconds. But how it ends? Read on.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

[Last Time]

Danielle's POV: I was in pain. I then saw a light coming towards me. It was car..I knew I was going to be next. To die.

Danielle: *screams*

[Chapter 11]

*CAR – *

Danielle: *screams as she is in pain*

Sterling: *gets ready to leave the park but hears a scream*

Danielle: Help!

Sterling: *thinks- i know that voice* Danielle? *runs and sees her in the middle of the road*

*CAR- *

Sterling: *runs to her and picks her up. runs to the nearest bench and puts her down*

Danielle: *gasping while holding her knee*

Sterling: *stands up and sighs in relief* What were you doing over there?

Danielle: *tears fall down* I tripped over a rock and fell..

Sterling: You're lucky I was near..

Danielle: *nods slowly and looks at her knee that has blood all over*

Sterling: *eyes widen* Ooh, that's a bad cut. Let's get you home.

Danielle: Yea, you're right. *tries to stand up*

Sterling: *stops her* You can't walk with that knee, here. *picks her up wedding style and brings her home*

-[AT CAMPBELL HOUSEHOLD]-

Sterling: *walks in* Where do you want to sit?

Danielle: *yawns* Upstairs please. *looks at her knee and winces in pain*

Sterling: Oops. Sorry. *carries her upstairs and into her room. Puts her down on her bed*

Danielle: Thank you.

Sterling: It's cool. *goes into her bathroom and finds the band-aids and takes one out. Gets a wet paper towel and rite-aid lotion.* *kneels down and starts cleaning her knee*

Danielle: *winces* Owww.

Sterling: Sorry, *puts lotion on and puts band-aid on*

Danielle: *smiles* Thank you, Sterling.

Sterling: No problem. *looks around, then looks at his watch*

Danielle: What's wrong?

Sterling: I need to get home. *turns around and opens the door*

Danielle: Wait. *gets up and limps to him and hugs him* Thank you.

Sterling: *chuckles* Again, no problem. *smiles*

Danielle: So..See you tomorrow at school?

Sterling: You bet. *smiles*

Danielle: Wait!

Sterling: What?

Danielle: *takes out her cell-phone and goes to all the texts she got from the unknown* *gives it to Sterling* Read them.

Sterling: *knows what it's about and pretends to read* Who sent you them?

Danielle: *Shrugs* I was wondering if you c-

Sterling: Look, I have to go. *leaves*

Danielle: *confused*

-[Next Morning, At School]-

Danielle: *walks in*

Hilary: *walks up to her* Hey!

Danielle: *smiles* Morning.

Hilary: Ariel told me about all the texts..

Danielle: Yea..*walks to her locker*

Hilary: *walks with her* Poor you! We need to figure out who sent you these.

Danielle: *pauses and thinks about it* Actually..I haven't got any texts in a while..which is a relief.

Hilary: Ah..I see. -But still.

Danielle: No, Hil-it's fine.

Ariel: *walks up* Did you guys hear?

Danielle: *turns around* About what?

Hilary: I'm listening.

Ariel: Everyone in this building HAS to go to the gymnasium at 11:00.

Danielle: *confused* Why?

Ariel: I don't know. All I heard was "Surprise".

Hilary: Do you think that they are finally going to fire Mrs. Kessan?

Ariel: *shrugs*

Danielle: Well, whatever it is..I hope it's WORTH going to see.

Sterling: *walks up to her* Hey.

Danielle: Hi Sterling.

Ariel: Lets go Hilary..we got math class to go to. *wink wink*

Hilary: Yupp.

Danielle: *laughs and shakes head*

Sterling: So, you excited about 11:00?

Danielle: *confused* Well, I heard about it..Why would i be excited?

Sterling: I don't know..I heard it was going to be about you.

Danielle: About ME?

Sterling: *nods* Yea.

-[Bell Rings]-

Sterling: Well, See ya. *walks to class*

Danielle: Yea..*walks to class*

-[Blah Blah, This and That. Drama, Math, Blah]-

*AT 11:00. Everyone goes to the Gymnasium*

Danielle: *walking with Hilary and Ariel*

Hilary: I can't wait!

Ariel: I'm nervous.

Danielle: *shakes head* I'm confused..

Hilary: *looks at Danielle* Haha, ok.

*THEY SIT ON THE BLEACHERS AND WAIT FOR ANNOUNCEMENTS*

Principal: Ok, please be quiet.

*EVERYONE'S QUIET*

?: *walks into the middle of the gymnasium and sits on a stool* This song is dedicated, to the most amazing girl I ever met. *starts playing "Give Love a Try"*

Danielle: *looks closely at the guy* Who is that?

Ariel: I don't know..but this song melts my heart.

?: *stops playing* This song, was for Danielle Campbell.

Danielle: *opens mouth and is surprised*

*EVERYONE GASPS*

AN: Well, what do you think is going to happen next? And has Danielle figured out who sent her those texts? Have the readers figured it out yet? Read on.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

[Last Time]

?: *stops playing* This song, was for Danielle Campbell.

Danielle: *opens mouth and is surprised*

*EVERYONE GASPS*

[Chapter 12]

Danielle: *covers mouth* oh my..god..that was for me? *looks at Ariel and Hilary* Me?

Ariel: *mouth drops*

Hilary: Oh my god-you lucky girl. *playfully pushes Danielle*

Danielle: Yea..who is that, though?

Ariel: Who knows..

Danielle: Wait..*thinks; Sterling said that this was going to be about me* Um, I'll see you guys at lunch. *stands up and grabs her books, walks down the bleachers, and out the gymnasium door* Ugh..where is he? *goes into the music room and sees Sterling putting his guitar away*

Sterling: *turns around and sees Danielle* Um...Surprise?

Danielle: *puts her stuffs down on a chair* Really Sterling, Really? *crosses her arms and walks towards Sterling*

Sterling: Oh-I'm sorry..I'm sorry if it hurt you-

Danielle: *runs and hugs him*

Sterling: *Hugs back and smiles*

Danielle: *lets go* Thank you.

Sterling: *shrugs* No problem. *takes her hand* So, will you go out with me?

Danielle: *smiles and nods* Yes.

Sterling: *smiles back and picks her up and spins her around* You're cute. *puts her down*

Danielle: *laughs* I know.

Sterling: Haha, let's go to lunch now.

-AT LUNCH-

Ariel: Aww. You guys are such a cute couple.

Sterling: *chuckles and looks at his phone* *sighs* I have to go to the..um, bathroom. Be right back. *stands up and walks out*

Danielle: I still can't get that song outta my head.

Hilary: The one he played to you?

Danielle: *nods*

Ariel: Hey, the school dance is next Friday, and i still need to find a dress.

Hilary and Danielle: Same here!

Ariel: We should go shopping this Saturday. *smiles*

Danielle: We should..*phone vibrates* *takes phone out* I got a text. *opens it* It's from IT! *reads it* *mouth drops, and takes a long pause*...Oh no no no no no no NO. *tears fall*

Ariel: What's wrong?

Danielle: *shakes her head* It knows my biggest secret..

Hilary: The.. *mouths some words out* one?

Danielle: *nods* I can't believe it..

Sterling: *walks back* Hey, you miss m-*sees Danielle in tears* *sits next to her* What's wrong baby girl?

Danielle: *shakes her head* I need some-*sniffles* air..*stands up and walks outside* *sits on bench* *looks up at the clouds* Dad..why'd you have to go? *tears falling* Everything..everything is falling apart..If only you were here, you'd tell me things mom would never say to me..*cries*

-With Sterling-

Sterling: I'll be right back, guys. *runs outside and sees Danielle* *walks over to her and sits down* You okay?

Danielle: *shakes head while looking down* No..Not at all.

Everything is falling apart, my mom..Eric..Michelle..me..My life is screwed up..

Sterling: *pulls her into a big hug* Don't say that, not everything..you have a cute boyfriend. *smiles*

Danielle: *looks up at him* Right. *smiles* *remembers something* Ugh, I forgot my mom is going out with Eric today..*plays with her hands* Sterling?

Sterling: *looks down at her* What's up?

Danielle: Do you think..maybe..I could spend the night? At your house? With you?

Sterling: Of course. *smiles* Alright, Let's go back to Ariel and Hil.

Danielle: Okay.

Sterling: *walks ahead of her to open the door*

Danielle: *stands up*

?: *grabs her arm* Hey.

Danielle: *turns around and gasps* DAVID?

David: It's me. *smiles and pulls her into a hug*

Sterling: *sees them and gets jealous* *walks over to Danielle*

Danielle: *pulls away* Oh, um. David, this is Sterling. My boyfriend.

David: *walks over to Sterling* Sterling..Nice to meet you. Danielle is an amazing girl friend. I would know..

Sterling: You guys dated before?

Danielle: Yea, back in Illinois.

David: *sighs* Yea, well. I have to go. My girlfriend awaits.

Danielle: *confused* Girlfriend? What girlfriend?

David: My NEW girlfriend..Selena..Gomez?

Danielle: *sighs and shakes her head* Of course. Well, Bye.

-In Science Class-

Mr. Johnson: OK, Today we will be learning about photosynthesis, the PROFICIENT way.

[Class Groans]

-School Ends-[At Sterling's House]

Danielle: *looks around* Wow

Sterling: Wow?

Danielle: *nods* Yea, your house is so..huge.

Sterling: *shrugs* I don't know about that..

Danielle: *sits on the couch* Sterling? Did I ever tell you that I was getting creepy texts?

Sterling: I don't remember..?

Danielle: Oh, well. I keep on getting them, I don't know who, I don't know why..*takes out her phone and plays with it*

Sterling: Oh wow. *runs his hands through his hair*

Danielle: *thinks hard* It's kind of weird..I'm not trying to accuse you of sending me these or anything but..every time I get them, you're not there with me.

Sterling: *sighs* I know.

AN: She's getting closer. I wonder what Danielle's going to do when she finds out who is sending her those texts. Read on.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

[Last Time]

Danielle: *thinks hard* It's kind of weird..I'm not trying to accuse you of sending me these or anything but..every time I get them, you're not there with me.

Sterling: *sighs* I know.

[Chapter 13]

Danielle: *sits up* *confused* W-what? What do you mean "you know"..?

Sterling: It's, complicated. *sighs*

Danielle: Wait, so, *stands up and crosses her arms* You're telling me that you're the one who's been sending me those text messages?

Sterling: *speechless* ..

Danielle: *looks at him* Well?

Sterling: Look, can you just shut up? Just shut up Danielle. This is not your business to know.

Danielle: *shocked* It's not MY business to know? I've been getting text messages, it's been ruining my whole life! You know what. *heads over to her bags and picks them up* *heads to the door*

Sterling: *stands up and walks after her* Danielle, where are you going?

Danielle: *tears fall* Look, I might have needed to stay here for the night-and I still do, but i'd rather be at my house then be at your..*pauses and looks around* millenium mansion. *shakes head* You're so stubborn!

Sterling: Woah woah, what does that even mean?

Danielle: *opens the door and leaves*

-[At Danielle's House]-

Danielle: *sitting on the couch watching "MTV"* *pops a jellybean into her mouth*

-3 minutes later-

Danielle: *phone vibrates* *picks it up and opens the text message*

TEXT: I like jellybeans too.

Danielle: *mouth drops and hearts beats faster* Oh no. *grabs the phone and calls Sterling*

Sterling: *sleeping* *wakes up from the phone* *answers* Hello?

Danielle: Sterling, help me. Someone knows where I am, -they see me. They know what i'm doing.

Sterling: *confused* Hold on.. *stands up and walks downstairs and grabs the car keys* I'm heading to your house.

Danielle: Okay. *hangs up*

Danielle: *nervous* *hears the door shut upstairs* HELLO? Who's there?

AN: Oh dear, what a twist on the story. Everyone should re-think their opinions right about now. Read on.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

[Last Time]

Sterling: *confused* Hold on.. *stands up and walks downstairs and grabs the car keys* I'm heading to your house.

Danielle: Okay. *hangs up*

Danielle: *nervous* *hears the door shut upstairs* HELLO? Who's there?

[Chapter 14]

Danielle: *walks upstairs* Hello..?

?: *runs downstairs and bumps into her*

Danielle: *screams*

?: Shut up sis! It's just me. *rolls eyes*

Danielle: *breathes heavily* What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out?

Michelle: I was just getting my purse..? *holds her white purse in the air so Danielle can see*

Danielle: *points to the door* you can go..now.

Michelle: *rolls eyes and leaves*

Danielle: Ok..where was I..? *goes over to the desk and writes in her diary*

Dear Diary,  
>I was just now at Sterling's house..we sort of got into a little arguement..so I left his house and came here. I don't know if i'm in love, but this feeling that has been inside of me ever since I met him..it feels as if i'm in another world. Does he have feelings for me? I should just forget about him..he's too good for me anyways.<p>

Danielle: *lets out a big sigh and goes up to bed* *dreams*

_**DREAM:**_

Sterling: Danielle. *smiles wide and picks her up and twirls her around*

Danielle: Sterling! I missed you! *smiles*

Sterling: I missed you too, beautiful. *kisses her* ]

==[Next Morning]==

: Morning sweetie.

Danielle: *yawns*-orning. *giggles*

: You're very giggly for someone who's really tired..

Danielle: I don't know. Maybe..I had a really..really nice dream.

Michelle: Okay..*puts another chunk of pancakes in her mouth* Well, I have to go. *kisses her mom's cheek* My mom. *rubs Danielle's head* Bye Dani.

Danielle: *clears throat* AHEM. I have school, too..you know?

Michelle: Then lets goo...

==[At School]==

Danielle: *at her locker* *finds a folded note* What's this? *opens it*

Note- Listen Danielle. I can explain. I'll tell you all about it. Meet me at my house today, at 5.

Danielle: *rolls eyes and doesn't care* *throws away the note*

Taylor: *runs up to Danielle* Heyy!

Danielle: Hey Tay..

Taylor: What's wrong?

Danielle: Nothing..

Taylor: *gives her THE look*

Danielle: Tay..forget about it, okay?

Taylor: Whatever you say..Ok, um..theres a NEW HOTTIE!

Danielle: *doesn't care* Keep on going..?

Taylor: He's in your homeroom.

Danielle: AGAIN?

Taylor: Yea, i'm so jealous. I heard his name was..David.

Danielle: *yawns* Okay..well..sure. I'll pretend to care..*acts like a little fangirl* OH MY GOD! A HOTTIE IS IN MY HOMEROOM! OH YAY! *waves her hands around her face*

Taylor: *looks at her like she's crazy*

Danielle: *stops*

Taylor: I thought you liked guys..?

Danielle: *widen eyes* I do! Of course i do! Especially Sterling! *pauses and realizes what she just said* Oh..nonnonono.I didn't mean to say that..I meant-

Taylor: Sterling? My BOYFRIEND?

AN: This one confused me also... But I guess read on, whenever I get the next chapter.


	15. EPIC Author's Note SORRY!

**EPIC Author's Notes (SORRY!)**

First of all thank you to all of the readers who have been favoring and reading this excellent story. I'm terribly sorry to not have an update for all of you, even though I know you have been expecting it for a long time in the making. However, it seems that Fanfiction had deleted my REAL first introduction chapter. So here it is again:

This story is written by someone else on another site that I had found. It is an excellent story and I hope that everyone enjoys it. I do not do the writing and give the writer full credit towards the plot and Disney full credit for the characters. The only thing that I take credit for is editing some of the grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes and fixing up the story for the overall reading experience (easier to read). This story is in no way affective of the characters in real life, but they may have influenced the writing of this story.

(There was more, but I lost many of my files one day and have no idea where the heck they all went…)

I like many of you, have been waiting for the next installment of this series so that I can post it for you guys. My apologies for not checking on the story in such a long time, but I had just received another e-mail notification about someone who favorite the story and thought, I wonder why that person didn't update the story yet.

I will leave you all the link to this person, which just happens to be on YouTube (? Idk why, but she uses YouTube to post songs along with the story in the notes sections. Maybe you guys combined can convince her to keep writing after this extremely long hiatus.

Thank you guys again, and I hope that this person keeps writing.

www.

Youtube

.com

/user

/LoveStoriesx0x

/featured

Sorry for the odd way of posting, but I don't think FF allows links.


End file.
